1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stirring devices, and more particularly to expandable stirrers useful for insertion through small bung openings but expandable when the stirrer shaft is rotated for stirring the container contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to the agitator wheel of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,083, and the devices of the references cited therein, I have become aware of some additional stirring or mixing devices as disclosed and described in United States Patents as follows:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,218,623 Brillhart 3-13-17 1,447,653 Fish 3-06-23 1,734,120 Farrington 11-05-29 2,045,710 Haywood 6-30-36 3,223,389 Simmonds 12-14-65 3,455,540 Marcmann 7-15-69 3,559,962 Enssle 2-02-71 ______________________________________
Although I am not certain as to marketing of devices other than that shown in my above-mentioned patent, I am aware that some stirring devices similar or identical to that shown in the Enssle U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,962 have been marketed. There has remained a need for greater stirring capability combined with smooth action and convenience in use. The present invention is the result of efforts in that direction.